Hallow Dawn
by Talilea
Summary: With Voldemort unable to control Europe and gain his immortality he sets his sights on the hidden powers of the western world. Harry Potter and his Order follow the Death Eaters and their Lord to the Olympic Penisula. A whole new war is about to begin and the fate of the west will be decided by a Coven and an Order. SLASH EC/HP
1. Read Me First

**A****/N: **See my profile for a longer explanation as to where I have been and why I am writing a new fiction. It is better that way. So Welcome Everyone to a new fiction! Yay I'm back to writing! As you can tell I'm writing a crossover. It's my first time at it.

This is obviously a HP/Twilight Crossover. But there a few things that you need to be made aware of before you start the story. Since both series are complete and both have been made into movies everyone should already know how everything happened.

Well I took a huge remote and rewinded everything and deleted a lot of it! Please read the following points! You will need to know them in order to understand the story at all!

Harry Potter (He is also just past 18 yrs old)

Sirius Black is alive. I love Sirius and I think him dying was so sad and pointless. Harry gets the bad end of the stick a lot so in my story. Sirius is alive and is Harry's Godfather.

The fight at the end of Book 5 happens almost the same. Sirius just doesn't die. But the ministry learns of Voldemort's all the same way.

Pieces of Book 6 don't happen. Harry and Ginny? Nope! Learn about Horcruxes? Yup! Dumbledore dying? *sniff sniff* Yes.

Ignore book 7. It doesn't happen that way. I will be rewriting the HP story from there.

Twilight

Bella doesn't exist. I'm not the biggest fan of hers. Please I like Harry with Edward. To me they are cute and if you're reading this fiction you think so too.

Rosalie and Emmett are already done school. So it is just Edward, Alice and Jasper in their finally year of High school.

The Cullen's don't know about the magically world. Well all but Carlisle. You'll find out how he knows later.

Jacob Black knows of the Cullen's because he is actually the alpha of the pack and he needed to "resign" the treaty with Carlisle.

There is going to be a lot of characters as both books have a lot of people listed. There will be no OC's that play a large part. But as there will be newborns and controlled witches and wizards there will be a few OC's mentioned. None that you will need to worry about. Also the story will be written in only Harry or Edwards POV. There are way to many characters to switch between all of them. If you want to know from someone else's POV comment and let me know. I might do a one-shot companion.

Lastly, **WARNING**, this story is going to be **graphic** is both the **violence** and **sexually natural**. This is a **SLASH** story as I don't write anything else. There will be **boy on boy action**! It will be graphic! There will be violence. This is a **vampire/magic** story for pities sake! There will be **death, blood, horror, action, swearing** and whatever else I can think up. _**YOU! HAVE! BEEN! WARNED!**_

If you have any questions, comments, theories, or ideas please feel free to leave me a comment. I will try to answer any and all that you may have. If they are flames they will be deleted and the people will be blocked. I have a zero tolerance for narrow mindedness. You have been warned. You will be warned every chapter. If you don't like. Don't read it!


	2. Prologue

_**WARNING**_: This story is **SLASH**! This means boyXboy graphic action! Don't like it… DON'T READ IT! There will also be **violence, blood, horror, death, magic, swearing** and whatever else I can think up. This is an Edward/Harry fiction! **YOU! HAVE! BEEN! WARNED!**

This fiction is written is only Harry or Edward's POV except this Prologue. I wanted to describe Harry so someone else needed to look at him. As Harry doesn't really care about his appearance. You will be able to tell whose POV it is by the page break and I will also start the first sentence with the name of the one that we are following.

/../../ - POV change

_thoughts_ – thoughts of the person's POV

"_thought_" – Edward hearing other people's thoughts

**Hallow Dawn**

**Prologue**

Dust motes of nameless colours danced in the streams of dawn's early light within the domed chamber of Aro and his two brothers. Today was a special day. You would not know by looking at his two brothers but Aro could not stop the smile that was on his face. It was a beautiful day, they had just finished eating and his precious Jane was escorting the leader of the Order of the Phoenix to him.

The last time he had met with Phoenix was just shy of a year ago. The young man had just turned of age and had taken his rightful place as leader of his people. By the rumours of the magically creatures the young man was doing a good job too. But that was not what had Aro so excited. No he wanted to feel the _presence_ of the Phoenix. The raw, barely contained power that swirled within the young man. Within the Phoenix. Within, Aro licked his lips, Harry Potter.

They had received an owl from Harry Potter six days ago requesting an audience with the Volturi. Aro had almost spilled his inkwell in his haste to respond. By all accounts the Volturi and, by proxy, all vampire kind were neutral in the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. However that didn't mean that they went out and told all the vampires what to do or not to do. Most vampires had no idea that the magically world existed. As long as the vampires played by the Volturi's rules they didn't see a reason to stop them.

"Brother," Aro's eyes shifted towards Caius, "You are excited."

Aro smiled at his brother. Caius never understood the need that Aro had. He needed to be surrounded by power and beauty. He needed it like the blood he drank and thoughts he saw in others. Harry Potter was a prize. His power was grand and the young wizard was not mated.

"It is not everyday that we play host to wizards. Let alone the Phoenix Harry Potter." Aro's smile widened at the disgusted look on his younger brother's face. Caius would come around. It was only a matter of time. And time they had a lot of.

Aro's attention was drawn to the doors as three heartbeats echoed down the hall. They were almost here. Aro stood from his seat just as the doors were opened wide and his lovely Jane entered. She was followed by three wizards. Aro's eyes were instantly drawn to the wizard that led the way.

Harry Potter was not a tall wizard. He reached to maybe Aro's shoulder but his presence in a room was commanding. Even now Aro had to hide his smirk as his two brothers sat up a little straighter when Harry walked into the room.

His black hair was longer then Aro remembered. The wild spikes framed his face and the longer spikes in the back looked as if the wind itself showed them its greatest passion. His glasses were no longer those hideous wire things but were square and black framed. Most mortals loss their eyes behind glassware but not young Potter. His eyes sparkled and crackled an intense emerald green that commanded your attention.

The famous lightning bolt scar was clearly visible; marking him the Boy Who Lived but the rest of his face was a smooth pale silk. He stopped in the middle of the room and inclined his head slightly to each of the three Volturi. Aro smiled and spread his arms wide in welcome.

Harry Potter and his two companions were wearing interesting clothes to Aro. The last time they met Harry and his guard they were dressed similarly to that of the Volturi but now they all looked like they were about to enter into a battle.

A quick sniff of the air around him told Aro that the knee-high boots and high collared vest were made of dragon hide. The hide was polished to an onyx shine. His pants were also black but had his signature red and gold piping down his leg. His shirt under his vest was a deep rich red wine that wrapped his arms and tucked into more dragon hide armlets. Two belts crisscrossed his hips. On his right hip was a long slender holster that Aro knew held the wizard's wand while the other belt held two satchels. Aro could not tell by their scents what they contained.

"Welcome! Welcome my young friends!" Aro's voice carried throughout the chamber. He hid his glare as the tallest member of Harry's guard growled and crossed his arms. Aro never did enjoy Sirius Black's company.

Harry stepped forward slightly and looked right into Aro's eyes. _The boy has no fear of us. His power is even greater then I remember._

"Aro of the Volturi," Harry's eyes met briefly that of his brothers before once again staring at him, "Thank you for allowing us this audience. I apologize for the short notice and the speed to which this meeting will proceed at."

Aro didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want the young wizard to leave. Aro had planned on Harry meeting all the single vampires that were apart of the Volturi. Surely one of them would be Harry's mate and then Aro would have a reason to call upon the young man more.

"You are always welcome here Harry Potter of the Order. How may we be of service?"

Sirius Black growled again but a quick glance from Harry had the shaggy man backing down. The other man in the guard was a strange fellow that Aro had never met before. He had flaming red hair and hazel eyes. The eyes of the freckled man were continuously moving around the room. He was taking everything in. Planning. Strategising. Aro would need to watch him more closely.

"I wish we had come with better news but that is not the case today." Aro almost purred as the emerald eyes took on a deeper shade and magic crackled through the air. _He is trying to contain his anger_. "Two weeks ago a patrol of Order members were attacked by three vampires in northern Germany. None of my members were seriously injured however the three vampires were questioned and destroyed."

Aro turned as Caius growled and stood from his chair. Aro leap towards his brother as Caius leap towards Harry. Aro caught his brother across the chest a few feet from hitting Harry and held him back. He turned to apologize to the Phoenix and his ruby eyes widened.

Harry was crouched down under Caius' arms and Potter's arm was extended out, with his wand, towards his young brother's chest. _Even with our speed the boy managed to get into the best defensible position. If I had not stopped Caius would Harry have attacked him? Or worse…_

"Peace! Peace my brother!" Caius growled again but allowed Aro to lead him back and away from the wizards. "Let us hear all they have to say."

"There had better be a very good reason for your actions Potter." Caius sneered.

Before Aro could correct his brother on his tone Sirius stepped slightly forward, "Watch your tone Volturi."

Aro held his arms up between them once again, "Peace. We are neutral. Since before all that has been happening; the Volturi have been neutral with the wizarding world. Let us all hear what the Phoenix has to say."

Harry stood up and slipped his wand back into its holster on his hip before nodding slightly to Aro. "As I was saying. Once we questioned the vampires we learned that they were made promises by Voldemort. They willingly attacked my members as they were promised wizard blood. What do you know of this Aro?"

Aro had to stop himself from grinding his teeth in anger. Voldemort was smart. Most vampires didn't even know about wizards but the promise of magic blood would be hard to turn down. The Volturi believed the magic in the blood was thought to grant abilities or heighten already existing ones. "I know not of this Harry Potter. No member of the Volturi would ever willingly join with Voldemort. These ones you speak of must have been newborns or young ones."

Harry's eyebrow twitched as he stepped forward. "I ask then you tell me if you know who those vampires were." A slender hand reached towards Aro as Harry approached him. "I will allow you to see my memory of that day. You will hear the questioning and see the faces of the vampires."

Aro rushed forward and grasped his warm hand within his own larger ones. The chance to see within the mind of a wizard, especially Harry Potter, was exciting Aro on a level he never felt before. He closed his eyes and stretched himself out; only to hit numerous steel walls.

Aro's eyes snapped open to look at the young wizard. A smirk appeared on the Phoenix's face. "Only that day will I show you Aro. No looking around at thoughts that do not concern you."

Aro's sigh was so soft that there was no way the young man heard him as he once again closed his eyes and entered into the boys thoughts. Images flashed through his head of three vampires being bound together by ropes of golden light. Numerous faceless witches and wizards stood around them.

Once wizard stepped forward, a greasy haired wizard that Aro had never seen before, and magicked the vampire's mouths open. From within his robes he pulled a vial of clear liquid and dropped three single drops into each mouth.

A few moments later the vampires were questioned. They were asked about locations. How they knew where to find the members they attacked. Why they attacked. All the questions were answered in drawling voices.

Everything Harry said was true. Voldemort promised the vampires wizard blood if they killed as many members of the Order as they could. They willingly agreed and had joined forces with the Dark Lord.

Aro watched as Harry turned away and spoke with a few other nameless wizards. The decision was made and the vampires were destroyed. Aro was stunned at how quickly and painlessly the vampires were destroyed. They would need to be more cautious around wizards if they could be destroyed by a mere few flicks of a wand.

Aro's eyes opened and he released Harry's hand. Harry stepped back as Aro turned to his brothers. "Harry Potter speaks the truth. The vampires that attacked were following Voldemort`s orders. They attacked because they were told to do so."

"Aro I did not wish to give the order to end their lives. There was no other way. I believe that they had already tasted the blood of my kind. They would not turn away from it."

Aro turned at Harry's words and nodded slightly. Though he had never tasted wizard blood himself he could just imagine how wonderful it would be to have that magic flowing through him.

"I do not know who those vampires were but I assure you Phoenix that we will fan out and make sure that the neutrality of the Volturi still stands." Aro smiled at Harry. He would play nice for now. Harry was a prize worth fighting for and if that meant playing along he would do so.

However that didn't stop him from getting as much information as he could. "I have a few questions for you if you do not mind? It is something that I saw within your memory."

Harry cocked his head slightly but nodded, "Of course."

Aro turned and walked back to his seat, "You had a wizard feed something to the three vampires that were bound. What was it that you feed to them?"

Harry smirked as he reached into one of his satchels. Aro blinked as he watched the young man's hand sink to the satchel almost to his elbow. When he removed his hand within it he held a small clear vial with a golden stopper.

"This is Veritaserum. The most powerful truth serum. Three single drops and the person will spill their most treasured secrets. We had tried to ask them nicely but," Harry shrugged once shoulder, "they would not answer us."

_Imagine having that within my hands. No one would be able to hide from us._ "Intriguing. A most useful serum to have." Aro's eyes watched as the vial was once again placed back within the bottomless satchel. "You seemed to ask the vampires a lot of questions about locations but these locations were not in Europe. Might I ask why this was?"

"It is the other reason that we have come here. I believe that since Voldemort wasn't able to get as strong of a hold on England as he would have liked; he is moving."

Caius sat forward slightly in his chair, "Moving? You mean he is leaving Europe?"

Harry's green eyes locked on Caius for a few seconds before once again looking into Aro's gaze, "I believe so yes. We have been hearing rumours from witches and wizards abroad that state there has been Death Eater activity in Western America. Mostly the Olympia Peninsula."

Aro's back snapped to attention. He knew where this was going even if Harry Potter, at the moment, did not. _I will not allow Cullen to have more!_ "Did you need to know of the vampires in that area?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I have sent members over already. I was just informing you since you are neutral that we believe that Voldemort has moved to America. We are not sure yet what he could be after but any vampires you have living in the area should be notified.'

"Even if you believe them to be loyal to the treaty you signed for neutrality there is a chance that Voldemort will offer them the same deal he offered the vampires here in Europe. We don't want anymore deaths on our hands now do we."

Aro placed his hands over his unbeating heart and shook his head, "Of course not my dear friends. That would be horrid. I am glad to know that you will be staying here in Europe?" _Stay away from America Harry Potter. I have many plans for you._

Harry nodded his head, "Only time will tell. I thank you for your hospitality. Please inform your kind of Voldemort`s plans and what will happen should they agree. We only want peace after all."

Aro stood and walked towards Harry with his arms out stretched, "Of course. Peace with my young friends here!"

"Thank you again. We will take our leave now."

"Leaving so soon!" Aro made to wrap his arm around Harry's shoulder but the young man stepped back.

"Much to do. I know you understand."

Aro stepped a little closer once again, "Ah but we have made a dinner for you and your friends. Please sit with us and dine. We do not see each other nearly as often as we should!"

"Thank you. No. Good day Volturi." Aro made to grasp Harry once more but with the sound of a pop and a wisp of smoke all three wizards were gone.

A low growl escaped Aro as he stared at where the wizards were. He was so close. He would have Harry Potter within his guard. It was only a matter of time. However with Voldemort moving to America it placed the Cullen Coven into the perfect position to meet up with Harry and his Order.

Aro turned his head slightly to his brothers as a grin crossed his face. "I believe it is time that we send our regards to my dear friend Carlisle. I believe he will be receiving some most wonderful guests."

/…/…/

A/N: Let me know what you think. Any questions feel free to drop me a line. Huggles everyone! Tal


End file.
